Until Monday
by LilRed17
Summary: Saturday. March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. Detention is over and it's time to go back to reality. But what will reality be on Monday? A oneshot told from the perspective of John Bender, set after Saturday detention ends and everyone has to head home until Monday.


**Hey, guys.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have lots of good reasons for not doing so: it has been incredibly busy at my house (I've switched university degrees, I've been working practically full-time hours, Christmas just ended, etc. etc.).**

 **I won't be updating Hiding in Alleyways for a while, just because there are some things I want to do first, but don't stop giving me feedback in the comments – I adore it and it helps me so much to know what you guys think I do well and what I could improve on. Thank you to those people who have recently begun following me – it means a lot and I really appreciate it :)**

 **Anyway, for Christmas, amongst other things, I got "The Breakfast Club" on DVD. I watched it last night and, because Claire and Bender are my absolute OTP of John Hughes films, I decided to scan FanFiction for some stories. I found a few good ones that I liked, but not as many as I had hoped to find :(**

 **So, here is a oneshot Claire/Bender OTP story, told from Bender's perspective and set at the end of the film. I'm considering making it an extended story, if enough interest is generated. (SPOILER ALERT: if you have been living under a rock for the past decade and haven't seen "The Breakfast Club", I strongly advise you to bookmark this page and watch it as soon as you can – this FanFiction will contain spoilers for the film. You have been warned.)**

 **I hope you all had great Christmases and will have great New Year's.**

 **I'll see you all again in 2018!**

 **LilRed17 :)**

* * *

As the five of them walked out of the building, nerves swirled in Bender's stomach, though he tried to hide them by grinning at Carl as he left.

"See you next Saturday," he told him. Carl just grinned.

"See you," he replied. Bender followed Claire out, watching her heeled boots click against the tile, then the stone.

Cars pulled up outside, one after another. Bender watched as Brian got into his mother's car, shoulders hunched as she burst out in a nagging, furious tirade and pulled away from the curb. He narrowed his eyes as an unfamiliar emotion tugged at his heart: pity. He hoped Brian would be okay – that story about the flare gun had been funny, but the intention behind it was chilling. He made a mental note to check on him on Monday.

Two cars down, Andy and Allison were saying goodbye as well. Bender smirked as, once they had kissed, Allison peeled the patch off Andy's sports jacket and backed towards her car, while the dumbstruck jock just stared at her. Once Allison's dad pulled away from the curb, Andy's dad pulled up.

Bender nodded at Andy as the truck drove past him, then turned his attention to Claire, who had stopped in front of him. Her leather jacket was folded in tightly around her, yet still managed to look bulky. Her red curls were blowing in the slight breeze.

She held out one hand and looked at him expectantly. He held out one gloved hand and she dropped one of her diamond earrings into it, folding his hand closed with her own soft, manicured fingers. He hadn't even seen her take it off. Gazing wide-eyed at her, he watched her lips curve up in a tiny smile. A breeze came from behind Claire and her perfume blew towards him. He couldn't resist.

Leaning in slowly, he watched her lips part slightly as he made his intentions perfectly clear, leaning in closer and nudging her forehead with his own. His hair fell forwards in two curtains to cover their faces and she craned her head up to meet his mouth with her own soft one.

The kiss was sweet and soft, just like her. Claire pulled away first, backing up against her dad's car and walking to the passenger side door. She pulled the door open and slid in, in one swift movement. As her dad pulled away, Bender held her gaze until he couldn't see her eyes anymore.

Watching her car speed away down the road, Bender absentmindedly unfolded his hand, undid the earring within it and carefully eased it into his earlobe, clicking the back into place.

He set off across the football pitch, his boots crunching the grass as he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

 _Until Monday_ , he thought, thinking of the other four, all of whom would probably be thinking the same, with varying degrees of fear, apprehension and excitement.

Triumph rose up in his chest and, as he reached the opposite edge of the pitch, he raised his fist and punched the air.


End file.
